Vichy France
Vichy France existed during the second world war, half of it's territory (North West) was occupied by German's army while the rest of it was considered "free". It included the actual French territory without the Alsace, Lorraine and the colonies. It can be considered as a very bad phase of France. It was an authoritarian regime. Description Personality Vichy France has no pity and tries to impress Germany, thinking he's indispensable, but he's wrong. He's egocentric ( way more than before) and always trying to convince himself he did the right choice. He refused the help from it's ancients friends, thinking he can stand up alone. He's no longer saying he's an open country. Interests Vichy France changed his motto "Liberty, Equality, Fraternity" to "Work, Family, Homeland", which shows what he wanted to focus on. Flag meaning Basically the French Flag with an axe with the same colors as the rest for the blades and yellow stars. It has also the motto on it. History World War 2 The Armistice signed the end of the Third Republic and the start of the Occupation. France surrendered to Germany, was divided in two part and then became Vichy France (with Marshall Petain on it's head), one was completely under Germany's control while the other part was under Vichy France's one. He also loosed Lorraine and Alsace (region France and Germany were used to fight for and changed countries many times), loosed his aviation and navy. Thousand of people who immigrated loosed their French nationalities and had to leave the country by their own way. Vichy France collaborated on many plans: * Economic: "La Relève", Germany had 2 billions of French prisonners, so the deal was that for every French who went to work in Germany, they gave back three prisonners, spoiler alert: it wasn't a success. So they instaured an obligatory service in 1942 (and where sending random people people to German's camp since manies still trying to escape from it). Vichy France had to pay heavy "occupation costs" to be... Occupied instead of completely crushed. * Military: A french legion of French soldiers of fought with German's soldiers in Russia. German's had also access to all military bases. * A Milice was created to arrest Jew people, because yes, Vichy France did participate to the Shoah (Holocaust) by sending many Jewish to death camps, but also Resistants, freemasons, communists and basically everything Nazis hated. The "National Revolution" is implement with the motto "Work, Family, Homeland", they wanted a society more focused on peasantry (didn't like the working class because of the manies strikes in the years 1930), religion and traditionnal family. July 3, 1940, UK asked Vichy France to destroy his navy in Mers el-Kébir in fear that Germans would take it, but Vichy France refused so UK sinked many boats. In 1942 Germany took the hole France so Vichy France was just here to manage the things. End of the Regime The regime ends with the liberation of France by the Allies (USA, UK and Free France). The operation Dragoon which start on august 15, 1944 which started the liberation of the South while the Normandy Landings which started on june 6, liberated the North West. Paris is liberated in august 25. This signed the end of the French State which is remplaced by the Provisional Government of the French Republic (created in june 3) which declared every Vichy France laws inneficient. Relationships Family * Free France- Brother (he wants to kill) * France- Father/mother (sort of) Friends * Third Reich -- Enemies * United Kingdom -- * USSR -- Opinions United Kingdom United Kingdom doesn't hate France, he still hope he will be able to bring back the good old France. He tried to convince Vichy France to disobey to Germany, but Vichy France refused and he was forced to hurt him. He's protecting the little brother who escape from Germany, the French Resistance, and they are both trying to free him and change his mind. Third Reich Their relationship is really unhealthy, Germany always brutalise France who act like there was nothing. Vichy France did the worse things to try to please. Free France Vichy France hate this little guy who appears as the same time as him (his brother) and his trying by all the ways to kill him. On his side, Free France is making his best to change his mind so they could be reunited and make France come back (even if he has to attack him to make him understand). He's like the old rebel part of France. France His father he hate because he think he did everything wrong. France disappeared, lefting behind him Vichy France and Free France, one went wrong, guess who... France really hate him and feel ashamed about him (just take a look at Vichy France's history and you'll fast understand why). URSS Vichy France think communism had weaken the Third Republic and so considered this ideology as an ennemie, so it is logic that he doesn't like URSS at all. References https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vichy_France[[Category:Former Countries]] Category:Characters Category:Countryhumans Category:Europe Category:Everything Category:Country